This invention relates to providing an aid for folding garments such as shirts, sweaters, jackets, slacks etc. and piece goods, for example towels, that can be stored in a generally flat folded condition.
U.S Pat. No. 6,015,069 to Christensen discloses a garment folding table that include slide bars and blocks connected to bed members to permit changing the width of the bed and offset hinges connecting folder arms to the bed members for folding movement. In LaPace et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,987, there is disclosed a folding assembly having an orienting main segment with side segments connected thereto by flexible connectors and extension members. The folding assembly includes a support assembly. As to U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,500 to Smith, there is disclosed a manually operable folding guide that includes a rigid central panel, a pair of folder flaps, an elastic sheet secured to the back of the flaps and the central panel to self retract the flaps and spacers secured to the flaps to facilitate the movement of the users"" hands beneath the flaps.
In order to make improvements in devices for folding various articles, including improved bed width adjustment features and hinge features, this invention has been made.
A garment folding aid for folding garments and piece goods includes a bed assembly that includes a pair of bed subassemblies having central panels and frame members that cooperate therewith to telescopically permit the subassemblies being relatively moved to selected adjusted width positions. The frame members and detent mechanism permit the subassemblies being pulled or pushed to move the subassemblies to the selected adjusted position and retain the subassemblies in the selected adjusted position during normal use in folding articles. Hinge devices mount the folder flaps to the bed subassemblies for movement between a hinged laterally extended position extending outwardly of the bed subassembly to which it is connected and a hinged folded position overlaying at least one of the bed assemblies while resiliently urging the folder flaps to an upstanding position intermediate the above mentioned hinged positions. The panels at one longitudinal ends have corner portions remote from the bed subassemblies cut away with hand holder pads folded thereover and extend at angles to make manual movement of the flaps more ergonomically friendly.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a garment folding aid having new and novel hinge means for connecting folder flaps to a central bed assembly. In furtherance of the above object, it is another object of this invention to provide hinge means that aid in initially moving a folding flap away from each of a laterally extended position and an article folded position toward the other one of the positions.
A further object of this invention is to provide in a garment folding aid, new and novel means for mounting and retaining bed subassemblies in selected laterally adjusted positions. In furtherance of the last mentioned object, it is a further object of this invention to provide new and novel means for retaining the bed subassemblies in selected adjusted positions while permitting the adjusted position being changed merely by pushing or pulling on folder flaps that are connected to the bed subassemblies.